Road Trip
by crescentgaia
Summary: Shawn and Parker take a road trip to go see Neal. Spoilers for most of Psych, all of Leverage, and all of White Collar just to cover my butt. Happy Reading!
1. Getting on the Road

Shawn Spencer was bored.

No, it was more than that. He was bored, had no prospects for cases or any sort of calls to help be a psychic on any sort of case, and was bordering on spending all of his savings on something big. While that something big could not be categorized in anything that would border on normal, he thought a pinball machine would give a nice flair to the office. Plus, it would actually give him something to do.

Rather than tap the pencil again and again until he finally flew it into the ceiling.

There wasn't a great size of pencils up there this time. That was due to the fact that Gus had taken away most of the pencils from the last time he decided the ceiling needed pencils. As he sighed and sat back in his chair, a light bulb came on. He picked up the phone – still working as he heard the dial tone – and dialed a number he knew like the back of his hand. It was a number, that if a certain friend of his was out of jail, would answer.

"Hello?" Came the quiet answer that sounded like his friend was near someone.

"Neal!" Shawn said happily. "Glad to hear that you are not, in fact, in jail."

Neal took one look at the phone, one look at Peter, and just got up to excuse himself from the room for a moment. "Yeah, I am. And I've got something going on at the moment. Why are you calling me?"

"I was bored and I thought about taking a road trip. Where are you right now?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, you cannot just take a road trip to where I am. I'm under FBI control at the moment," Neal responded with a sigh before just giving the address where he was staying. "Just call before you decide to come running down the highway to visit me."

"That's what I'm doing now," Shawn replied and hanged up. He closed down the office and was out the door in five minutes. He decided to make a quick stop at the ice cream cart before getting on his motorcycle and driving home to grab a bag that was already packed with most things needed for a road trip. He made a mental note to get Parker, who was in Boston from what he heard, and went on his way.

In New York City, Neal Caffrey sighed as he headed back into the room and sat down. He looked back down at what he was supposed to make sure was a forgery or not before looking up at Peter. "I might have guests soon. Are you going to promise to be nice to them?"

"No," Peter replied. "Considering that there is nothing saying that I do have to be nice to them. Is that real or a fake?"

"How about I'll be even more considerate than usual about making sure that you get all your cases solved and staying out of your hair?" Neal countered.

"Why are you so worried about me being nice to your friends?" Peter asked.

"Because – well, they're less like Mozzie and more like me," Neal responded with a shrug. "And this is a fake."

"I like them already," Peter replied as he took it back and made notes in the paperwork as Neal rattled off why it was a forgery. After that, he put down his pen and rubbed his eyes. "Let's call it a day for now."

"Fine with me," Neal said with a smile and looked at the time. "Elizabeth's going to hate you though."

"She had a late night tonight too," Peter replied. "Otherwise we'd be out of here earlier. Want a ride?"

"Sure," Neal replied as he got his coat and his hat. The pair made their way out of the office and towards home. It was a bit quiet in the car, but it suited the both of them for the moment. At least Neal wasn't playing with Peter's buttons and Peter got to enjoy a nice drive home before deciding just to go to bed.


	2. Picking Up Parker

Parker sighed as she spinned around in the chair. She had rolled it into the apartment earlier in the week due to wanting a separate place to sit other than the couch. They were in one of their dull moments and she was in the office with Hardison and Eliot. She stopped as she looked at Hardison and Eliot playing a chess game with Eliot clearly winning. "I'm bored," she said.

"Then you should do something," Nate said as he came down the stairs. "That doesn't involved breaking into somewhere."

"You never let me have fun anymore," Parker said as she looked at Nate. She got up from her chair and followed him into the kitchen. "When are we going to get another case?"

"When one decides to drop into our lap," Nate replied with a smile to Parker. "Or when Eliot decides that I should be off the twenty one day sobriety part while being locked in the apartment."

"Twenty eight days," Eliot replied without looking up as he took Hardison's queen. "Check."

Hardison sighed as he looked over the board and up at Parker. "We could figure out something to do."

"I am not going to another art museum when I spend half the time wondering about how to break in and steal a piece," Parker said and sighed. She looked at Nate as she realized he was giving her that disapproving father look. "What? I didn't take anything, I just thought about it. And I'd just put it back. You broke us, remember?"

"I remember," Nate said with a sigh. "However, I'm tempted to ask to borrow some of your ropes to get out of this place."

"You do and I'll have to break one of your legs," Eliot said as he looked up at Nate. "So don't."

"Fine," Nate said and shrugs to Parker.

Parker shrugged back and then looked around as she heard Private Eyes playing. "Where's my cell phone?" She asked in a bit of a panic.

"Over here," Eliot said as he tossed it over to Parker.

Parker caught it and happily answered it. "Hi!" She said into the phone as she moved from the general area over into what was her part of the apartment next door.

"You sound particularly happy," Shawn Spencer said into the phone with a chuckle. "Just got an amazing jewel or something?"

"No – you called me. It was getting boring and you know what happens when I get bored," Parker replies.

"It usually involves something going missing," Shawn said with a chuckle. "However, that's not why I'm calling. I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind going on a road trip with me. It'd just be me – the Guster keeps on insisting he has to do this thing called work. But the people I'm working with have nothing for me. And if the people you're with have nothing for you, we should go away and elope. Or go see Neal who is in New York City and hit up the museums in a touristy way. I'm really up for either one."

Parker laughed at the first suggestion. "No to the elopement, but I would love to go see Neal and the museums. I haven't seen him since….well, for a very long while. I know it was connected to a job, but I think he got there before me or something like that. I didn't know he was NYC though! What's he doing there? I thought he was still in jail or something of the like."

"He's out and working with the right side of the law, like I am. You on the other hand…" Shawn trailed off, mostly teasing his friend.

"I am working for the right side of the law! It just happens that my right side is reigned by a person who is more of a white king black knight type character. I wouldn't trade him in for anything though, mostly because I don't think anybody else would put up with me as much as he does. How long until you get here though? Do you know where I am?" Parker asked. "We had to move. Pest control."

"Is that what you're calling it these days?" Shawn asked with a chuckle. "Above the bar – I remember from the updated address things you sent. Oh, and I have something for you, if you want it that is."

"I'm only going to take it if it's shiny," Parker replied.

"Pearls don't shine, but they're still a shiny," Shawn said.

"Done," Parker said with a chuckle. "I forget how much I like you."

"I know," Shawn replied. "See you in twenty."

Parker grinned and after getting a quick overnight bag together, returned to the space with it. "So, we're not needed for anything?"

Nate smiled up at Parker. "We do have your cell number. But this road trip to New York City sounds a lot more interesting."

"…You were listening in?!" Parker asked and then looked to Hardison. "You told me you took the bug off of my phone!"

"And I did," Hardison replied. "But all rooms are wired for sound. Which means that, when you went into the other part, we could still hear you. So we put it on and just sat back to listen."

Parker looked like she was about to say something but just nodded at that. "Alright. I'm going to go see an old friend and I'll be in NYC. Anything I need to do while there?"

"Enjoy yourself," Nate replied.

"And give this to Caffrey when you see him," Eliot said from behind Parker and gave her a small package. "Please be careful with it."

"What is it?" Parker asked curiously, looking at the package.

"It belonged to his mom," Eliot said and sighed. "Just be careful with it, okay? I like you Parker, but if you break it, you're going to break childhood memories."

"Got it," Parker replied as she opened her bag and carefully put it in.

Nate looked over at the bag and sighed. "Parker, take out the explosives."

"What?! I might need those!" Parker replied.

"You're going on a social call, not going somewhere to steal. Unless there is something you haven't told us," Nate said.

"I am not going to steal something. But I still might need the explosives. So I'm taking them with," Parker said as she zipped up the bag. "I'll be back in a week, week and a half at the most. When you guys have the weekly call with Sophie, give her my best."

Nate blinked and looked at Hardison and Eliot. "What weekly talk with Sophie?"

"Well, um," Hardison started and looked at Eliot.

"We just need to talk to Sophie and set up a weekly call," Eliot ended.

"Even if most of the call ends up being revolved around you," Parker said to Nate with a chuckle. "I've got to go. Bye!" She said as she quickly left the apartment to have Eliot and Hardison deal with a somewhat miffed Nate. She went downstairs and stood outside, grinning ear to ear as Shawn showed up on a motorcycle. "Nice!"

"Why thank you," Shawn replied. "You can put the bag on the rack, grab the spare helmet, and we'll get down to NYC in no time."

"Excellent," Parker said with a grin as she did what Shawn suggested. "How fast can this go?"

"Pretty fast, but we're not going to be drawing attention to ourselves," Shawn replied. "I clocked around one fifty in Montana though."

Parker whistled at hearing that. "Wow. Alright, so let's go," she said as she got on the bike behind Shawn. She made sure she was comfortable before putting on the lap belt that was installed on the bike but still wrapped her arms tightly around Shawn. "Let's go!"

"We're going!" Shawn replied back and the pair sped off towards NYC.


	3. Gas Station Break

**Author's Note: **It might be best, even though this chapter is up, to read Past Lives and Non Regrets first. However, if you don't want to, that is fine as well. I just realized that I pooled my own canon - oops. Sorry about that but please enjoy!

*~*~*~*

Parker thought as she kept a tight hold on the Shawn in front of her. She turned her head a bit, using one of his mirrors to see something behind them. She shook her head as she noticed the van that Hardison used when they were going on trips. "Shawn!" She called to him, remembering not too be too loud so he wouldn't tip them over.

"What?" Shawn called back. "Need a pit stop?"

"Yes!" Parker replied, noting that she did have to go. Plus, she could then really know that it was Hardison's van that was following them or just an odd coincidence. She would rather that it just be the same van but that it belonged to someone else. She sighed softly as they got to the gas station, stretching as Shawn came to a full stop. She hopped off the back, taking off her helmet as she noticed the van had followed them. Along with the two people in the front of the van. "Oh come on," she said quietly to herself.

"Hrm?" Shawn asked as he looked up and saw Eliot and Hardison. "Eliot!" He said happily and waved over to him.

The van made its way over to where the two were, pulling in front of them before Eliot got out first. He went over to Shawn and gave what could be passed as a hug one bro gave to another. "Long time no see, cousin," he said with a grin. "Nate told us to do it."

"Liar," Parker replied as she looked at Hardison.

"It was the only way to let Nate leave the apartment without throwing something at Eliot's head," Hardison replied as Nate got out of the backseat. Hardison moved over to Nate, helping the boss move over to where everyone was.

"Nate, if you're having one of your spells, you shouldn't be out and about," Parker said as she bit her lower lip. "This is Shawn, by the way."

"I know," Nate said with a smile. "Good to see you as well, cousin."

"How – oh right," Parker said as she remember that Nate and Eliot were brothers. She looked up to the sky as she heard the rumble of thunder and then back to Shawn. "That's never a good sign, is it?"

"Nope," Shawn said. "That's the sound of not being able to ride for a few hours."

"Good thing we decided to come along," Nate replied. "The bike can fit into the back of the van and we can go the rest of the way to New York."

"Excellent! But we do need to use the little children room and get popsicles," Shawn said.

"Cones," Parker countered to Shawn with a grin.

"…Why is Parker allowed sugar?" Eliot asked.

"It has to be a popsicle," Shawn countered. "A creamsicle, in fact. Or, if they are out of those, a fudgesicle. Either way, the popsicle must be eaten in order for this to remain a road trip, even if we are getting into a van instead of continuing on the bike."

Nate raised an eyebrow and looked to Eliot. Eliot shrugged and Nate shook his head. "Alright, get what's needed. Hardison, go with them and get something sugary and caffeine filled for me. Just not that Rock Star stuff."

"Right," Hardison replied, a bit amused at being asked to not get a Rock Star. iJust one more over to the Dark Side/i he thought to himself as he followed Shawn and Parker in who were still arguing about what was better in the popsicles or cones department of ice cream.

Eliot looked at Nate. "We should have waited for Cameron."

"Cameron's doing her rotations over at the hospital and she needs to keep up her cover in case we need medical supplies," Nate countered and coughed. "I'll be fine, but thanks."

Eliot nodded a yes at that. "At least we brought your pills."

"Are you going soft on me, Eliot?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not unless you decide to die on me," Eliot countered as his cell phone rang. He flipped it open. "Yeah?" He asked and grinned. "Hey Sophie."

Nate looked at Eliot before taking the phone from Eliot's hands. "Hi," he said.

Sophie paused on the other end of the conversation. "Nate?" She asked.

"You're not returning my phone calls," Nate pointed out.

"I don't like to talk to you when you decide to go back and be a drunk," Sophie countered. "Put Eliot back on. I called to talk to him and not you."

"Love you too Soph," Nate said as he passed the phone back to Eliot. He stalked away from the van, going into the Shop Mart at the gas station.

"Was that really necessary?" Eliot asked of Sophie.

"No, but I really didn't call to talk to him," Sophie replied. "Nobody was at the office."

"Road Trip since we're between cases," Eliot explained. "Shawn showed up and got Parker. We followed in the van and picked them up because it started to rain." He paused. "We're going to New York to see Neal."

Sophie smiled a bit at hearing her nephew's name, even if she knew that Eliot couldn't see it. "Tell him that I send my best, even if I can't be there right away."

"Where are you this week?" Eliot asked.

"New York, actually," Sophie replied. "So I might drop in as well. How's he doing?" She asked and meant Nate.

"Aside from wanting a drink? We're curing him of that," Eliot replied, not touching on the other matter.

"But what about .." Sophie tried to ask, letting her voice fade. She didn't want to name the illness, more for the fact that she thought the name gave the illness power. It was one of the reasons that Nate pushed away from her and one of the reasons that she thought it was best to take a break. It didn't help that she was supposed to be dead either.

"The Lupis?" Eliot replied, sharing his brother's view of an illness not having more power by saying its name. "He's having a bad day today, even if he won't admit it."

"Cameron with you?" Sophie asked.

"No, but she knows where we're going," Eliot replied. "She needs to keep her cover," he added on, his voice getting tense.

"Right," Sophie replied. "I should get going."

"Sophie?" Eliot asked. "Not for nothing, but he'd probably have better days if you came back. When you come back, I know he will. Because you can't stay out there forever, right?"

"Bye Eliot," Sophie replied as she just hung up the phone.

"Right," Eliot said as he snapped the phone closed. He leaned against the van for a moment before getting the bike into the back of the van. It was easy enough as the rest of the group came back with Nate. They got into the van and drove off towards New York.


End file.
